BitterSweet
by The Bloody Memories
Summary: Lin and A.J. are fraternal twins that go to Hogwarts. Soon, they meet bad boy Draco and sweet innocent Harry. Lin soon falls for Draco, but he ends up breaking her heart. When Harry comes in and saves her, will A.J. screw it up? And who does Lin love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Zexion14Xion6: Draco, if you will.**

**Draco: Fine. If you be so kind as to read and review! Or I will find you and stalk you until I disarm you and kill you. Also, be warned she is not the best at writing! And doesn't own Harry Potter..! *EVIL LAUGH***

* * *

**FIRST YEARS:**

"LIN GRAVIRA!" A teacher called out. My eyes went wide and I made my way up to the stool. My deep ocean blue eyes observing the faces and decorations around me. The Sorting Hat sat lightly on my head.

"The loyalty of a Hufflepuff…. The educational back ground of a Ravenclaw… The bravery of a Gryffindor… And yet, you have the cunning mind of a Slytherin…" mumbled the hat. Each house had a different re-action to the statement. The Hufflepuff house was filled with eager faces. The Ravenclaw kids were smiling intently at me, as was the Gryffindor house. Slytherin was half-and-half. Most were smirking and yet still, others were wide-eyed with adoration.

"It is now quite obvious, little girl. Go ahead. To the house of…. SLYTHERIN!" The re-action, however was quite different from what you would expect from them. They stood up and welcomed me in. No jokes on the new kid. That was a good sign. All my anxieties died down. Now was time to watch other kids get sorted.

My interest was perked by a platinum blonde. He looked like he was superior to the rest. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried. The blonde kid made his way over and we all stood and congratulated him. He looked happy to be here and made his way towards me. I looked at him and softly smiled. I am a very quiet person, lets just get that straight.

"Hello, my name's Draco Malfoy," the boy shook my hand with grace. I blinked at cocked my head… Draco? Was that really a name? And as if reading my thoughts he stated, "It's an astrological name." I mouthed "oh" and started playing with my shoulder length, pitch black hair. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked, quite rude sounding, actually.

"Sorry, my name is Lin Scarlet Gravira. My name really doesn't have anything special about it." I said shyly. I looked towards the stool to see my fraternal twin sister, A.J. She came down from the stool and joined us. We are fraternal because we share nothing, except our eyes. She had long dirty-blonde hair (thanks to our gracious parents), while I had black choppy hair. She had a nice golden tan, unlike I who can only fry like a bacon in the sun. She was witty, sarcastic, and not to mention looked like Draco's freaking sister. Again, I was quiet and some-what emo looking.

"Hey, Lin. And you must be the infamous Draco?" My sister hissed out. What was her problem? Draco has only been nice to me.. Could it be a reputation for his family of something?

After seeing most kids get on and off the stool, the three of us were shocked to hear the next kid. "HARRY POTTER!" All was silent in the hall. He stood and sat and I could tell he was praying to not be in Slytherin. "Why?" I wondered out loud. All eyes were on me as the realization settled in. That's when I got a good look at Potter and BLOODY HELL! We could be twins or something!

Harry looked at me strangely and then smiled. "I'll tell you later." I returned the smile. I did notice, however, that Draco seemed to have a look of jealousy on his face. From what? Only he could know.

* * *

**FIFTH YEARS**

Falling… Is it a sensation? I fell onto a glass platform. But, it wasn't entirely glass… Part of it was a mirror… As I looked into the mirror, on the other side was Harry, Draco, and A.J! They looked sad and Draco whispered, "Why did you betray us? Why? You could've saved us!" His accusation settled into my heart string and turned it into ashes, for I felt no pity. No feeling. Just empty… And falling… Again…

"AHHH!" I screamed and sat up. I had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. Several pairs of eyes landed on me for a second before going back to what they were doing. They tried to keep their voices hushed, but I heard them. "Oh my gosh! That girl is really crazy!" one said. The other saying, "She basically passed out. I wonder what she was doing…" It didn't need to hear anymore… And neither did my sister or Draco who entered seconds after I screamed.

"Hey! You! Here! Now!" Ordered my sister, pointing to the girl who called me crazy. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf. A.J. motioned for the girl to walk to her. That. Is. Not. A. Good. Sign.

"I. DON'T. LIKE. THAT." My sister said calmly, but loud enough so everyone would get the warning. Those four words sent everyone to a corner, and fast. A.J. looked the shaking girl in the eyes and said, "Say it again, and I'll make sure you are the crazy one." The girl looked like she was going to pee her pants! Oh, Merlin! Stop it, Jade!

Draco sat down next to me and said, "Are you okay?" Even while asking the question, he sounded like he didn't care. But, I know he did. I shrugged in response. I was never really a talker, that's why I usually don't defend myself. Don't get me wrong, I have a backbone, but Draco and A.J. beat me to it (most of the time).

"Walk away." A.J. said, and lucky this girl was smart and did. Jade then came over and looked at Draco and stated, "You're okay. But next time, she only needs my help. Got it?" She practically hissed out. Her ocean blue eyes turning stormy gray with her mood. Draco got up and left.

"Jade… Please don't do that. He's one of my only three friends." I shyly stated. I looked to the ground with sadness. She will never get it because she has the whole school as her friend. Literally, even Moaning Myrtle likes her! "Will you be at the Quidditch game later?" I asked changing the subject. She shook her head, she probably had potions to practice or something.

* * *

**AFTER THE QUIDDITCH GAME**

"That was great Harry. Nice job, Draco." Both groaned and glared at each other. If they weren't friends with me, they'd be killing each other because of the tie. But was it possible to even get a tie? Well, answer solved. It was.

"Hey, Lin. If you aren't doing anything… Maybe we could… Go to the library." Harry said. I couldn't help but giggle. Not at the offer, but at Draco's face that wasn't hiding his jealousy. Oh, how oblivious you are, Harry, I thought.

"I would, but I already promised Draco to study there." I doubted we were going to much — I felt a foot in front of mine and it crashed me into Harry. Oh no, you've got to be kidding me. A.J. disappeared before anyone could see her in the crowd, but I saw her smirk. She had effectively twisted and tripped me so I would land on top of Harry.

It was awkward getting back up, with all the people crowding the two Quidditch players. And before I knew it, five provocative pictures had been taken… This was not going to end well!

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

"Lin, you might want to see this." Harry said quietly before pulling me into a broom closet after Potions. He lighted his wand and so did I, and that's when I saw it. The headline of the school's paper:

_**"HARRY SCORES MORE THAN POINTS!"**_

And right underneath was the moving proof. There was me, on top. Trying to get up and move away. But, by the way it was moving, looked like I was kissing him. Oh Merlin, I am never going to live this down….

**A/N: How was it? R&R please! I have been dying to do this and it hit me! Kind of literally, but you get the point. Oh, and A.J. stands for Alice Jade. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zexion14Xion6: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**WARNING : CONTAINS HARRY/OC IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO CONTAINS A PLOT TO HURT AN EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE PERSON. ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. KISSES. SNUGGLING. HURT...**

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE BROOM CLOSET**

"Yeah, I just saw the two go in _there_." Said an annoyingly high pitched voice, who I could only guess was Pansy Parkinson. Merlin, if we ever live this down, Harry and I are going to be continents apart.

"Oh did they? Hmph, she should know to stay away from him." Cried an alarmingly motherly tone. The only person in the world, who could have that tone at such a young sounding voice was: Ginny Weasly. This girl cared for Harry as if the world depended on it. Well, it kind of does… So I see her point in his reputation…

* * *

**INSIDE THE BROOM CLOSET**

"Harry, what are we going to do? If people find us in here, they'll get the wrong idea! Again!" I whispered so soft it took him a minute to process my words. We both knew I was right. Unless… "Harry?" I said. He looked at me and gave me a nod to continue. "What if we… Just… You know… Cast a spell and run, really, really fast?" He looked at me and considered our choices…

"But how would that help our situation? Unless, someone makes a distraction-." He was cut off by a loud noise and a scream. Fate really liked us today. We snuck past most of the crowd, but unfortunately… Ran into Pansy. This was going great, thanks fate!

"Why? Why were you two in there? And for such a long time!" She snickered while extended the "long". I swear, if we weren't at a school. She would be underwater… Or on top of fire… Or kissing the ground.

Pansy's remark attracted the attention of many students. They all gave us a stare that clearly read, "Yeah, why were you two in there."

She stood up and threw the cover of today's paper on the ground. Many girls glared at me, while many boys glared at Harry. One of the many included Draco. He left before the incident. But that's not what caught Harry and I's attention. The fact that A.J. was letting a tear go was it.

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

How could I have gone this far? I caused Draco pain, Lin and Harry embarrassment. Not to mention the fact that I was secretly in love with Harry. But, I never tell anyone who I like. That would only cause drama and pain. Besides, Harry is better for my sister. They are so much alike.

Then there is Malfoy. We all knew he was a "Perfect", but he gave that up to be with my sister, Lin. I knew his love for her was not unrequited, but Lin needs to stay away from people like him.

DRACO'S POV

"Potter! Gravira! Outside, now!" I ordered quietly. I knew Lin didn't like Potter that way, especially since they're like brother and sister. Then, there was the newspaper. It caught what happened and it's always the truth…

They followed sheepishly behind. Potter was blushing and looking at his feet. Sheesh, what a coward. But then, Lin looked almost exactly the same, I wouldn't expect such behavior from a Slytherin. But then again, it's Lin were talking about.

"Answers and now." I confronted them under the shade of a tree. Lin looked at Harry for an answer and she suddenly went wide eyed. I couldn't really tell if she was going to lie or not because she was pretty good at it. It's one of the reasons I like Lin.

"Draco, it was all my fault. I tripped and fell on top of Harry right after you left. When I was trying to get up my face was in front of his. Also, from that camera angle, it looked like we kissed. But we didn't. Honest!" Merlin, this girl could be so quietly guilty. It topped her normal innocence. She started to cry even if she was furiously trying to wipe them away. She didn't like hurting me, that's all. I scoffed and stood up. I left the two alone. I wanted to find out more to see if was telling the truth or not.

* * *

**LIN'S POV**

After my explanation, he scoffed and stood up to leave. Those gestures alone cut me deeper than any knife in the world – both muggle and wizard. I cried even harder and placed my head on Harry's shoulder. He hugged me and comforted me, which did a whole good deal of healing. I knew I could count on him.

"He's really broken your heart this time. Hasn't he?" Harry asked. This made me want to cry and curl up in a ball, but being the stubborn person he is, probably wouldn't let me. I nodded and kept crying. How could Draco be such a.. A… A git!

"Yeah, and A.J.'s heart is fried as well. I wonder what's going on." I stated while still sniffling. I just sat there crying until Harry decided to do what I have never experienced before. He sat me in his lap and hugged me from behind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we sat there for Merlin knows how long.

Finally, from what seemed like hours, we started talking again. "Harry… Who do you like?" I turned my head to see his face. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why, I like you. Of course." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But, honestly, I think he would like my sister. If she shows her face to him. They don't have any classes together and she never comes when I say Harry is coming too. Odd, A.J. has never been shy.

As I pondered this, Harry leaned down and gave me a kiss. When we broke apart, his green eyes were hidden by a mess of black hair. He even turned scarlet red. "Does this mean you like me… Like me?" I asked, very conscious of the wide-eyed passer-by's faces.

"Yes, I really do. Lin Scarlet Gravira, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his face still bright red. I chuckled lightly. He was so bewildered. His jet black, messy hair was brushed aside by my hand and I did the boldest thing I had done. Ever. I kissed him right back.

"Of course, Harry. Who would say 'no'? I mean, you are 'the boy that lived'." We both laughed. Now, we didn't care. I didn't care that my heart was broken, anymore. Harry Potter had fixed right back up. And he wasn't going to leave me heart-broken. That's what a good friend does.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

They sat there enjoying the moment. Relishing in each other's company. Unknown to them that they were being watched by more than one pair of eyes.

Ocean blue orbs stared at the scene. Saddened by the fact that Harry was no longer available. Also rejoicing for her sister, who was indeed happy. "As long as she's happy. And he is happy… Then so am I." A.J. thought to herself. She, however, had no time to be sad. All her friends were surrounding her and she didn't want to miss the daily gossip story…

Silver eyes were cast upon the two, who were embracing happily. "Why is it that Potter always steals what is mine?" Thought a lonely Draco, who knew that he would remain so until Harry broke up with Lin. Draco and Lin had been friends since day one. But today, turned them back into strangers, before they were friends. "How could I have been so cruel to her?" He interrogated himself over and over again, most likely obsessing over it…

A.J. told her friends that she had to go to Herbology next and did so. She on her way, however, ran into a very depressed looking Malfoy. Both looked up and looked horrible. The proud one had tears and the talkative was as silent as a rock.

"They need to break up." Both said simultaneously. It was the only thing to do to cure their broken hearts. Even if it meant hurting little, fragile Lin. But then both, took it back. Neither wanted to jeopardize both Harry and Lin's love life. Also, the last time Lin was emotionally hurt, she tried to commit suicide and would have succeeded had Draco not swoop in at the last minute.

"What to do about it, though?" A.J. asked.

After many more days of planning. The two had a perfect plan, now… **to carry it out**…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it says in the summary that Lin falls for Draco, but be patient my friends, I still want to write ten more chapters…!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zexion14Xion6: Okay Harry!

Harry: Well, this lovely girl doesn't own… me! But she wishes…!

LIN'S POV

I strode into the hall outside of my class. Not only was I happy, I was holding Harry Potter's hand. We were walking and smiling, when suddenly he snaked his arm around my waist. I looked up to see my sister, A.J., walking and giggling with – DRACO MALFOY?

"Draco, lets go visit my little sister!" She exclaimed in the happiest tone I've ever heard her use. He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her forehead. Honestly, they were cute together.

"Hey, you guys!" I said smiling, but I couldn't hide the fact that this was killing me inside. I wrapped my arms around Harry and he did the same. Harry got the message, and we left.

Draco had some nerve. Breaking my heart, cruelty, and now was dating my sister? I started crying profusely. I am emotionally unstable at times like these, mostly because of parenting issues.

I tried and tried, but these stupid tears don't seem to go away.

HARRY'S POV

A day ago, Malfoy was madly in love with Lin. But, this? This was worst than cruel, and it was driving her insane. We walked along until I got us outside. She sat down and basically curled up into a ball. I had never seen Lin so miserable.

Now, I knew to keep an eye on her. Last time, when Draco had been mad at her, she nearly committed suicide. I grabbed onto her hand and walked her into a more private part of the courtyard.

I walked away for a moment and whispered, "Orchideous." Then, lovely flowers appeared on the ground. I picked up the beautiful little things and handed them to my girlfriend. She looked up and smiled, her eyes were a bit puffy and her cheeks were flushed. But she was still very beautiful. "Lovely flowers for a lovely lady." I said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully and smiled at me. That smile could melt me in seconds. We were sitting under that same tree as yesterday and I wondered how the memory didn't affect her at all.

"Lets go," she stated flatly. When I stood up, I walked over to a corridor. I noticed she hadn't followed me and I went back to search for her. I walked up to the tree to find a note in her stead.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I really am. I just don't want to deal with the pain. It's too hard for me right now… I'm glad… That I got to meet you. You are my one and only. Never. Forget. That's. The. Truth."

I love you so much,

Lin Scarlet Gravira

Before I knew what I was doing, I took off. "Legilimens," I said and read her mind. Oh Merlin, her plan was so cut-throat! She was going to go up in the closest tower and jump off! I was running, faster than I ever had. She couldn't end like this, not now! I ran up the stairs and I could already feel the tears threatening to fall. I let them. By the time I was up, I was sobbing.

She was getting ready, as I busted in. She started running and fast. I wouldn't let her do this! I grabbed her wrist but the force of gravity was making it difficult. I held on to her wrist, but she was already at the edge. I hung onto a nearby column, planning not to let go of either in my grasp.

I couldn't hold… On! No! It can't end this way for the both of us. Suddenly, I didn't have the strength anymore. My arms burned and all my other muscles ached and cried for release. Unfortunately my grasp on the column got weaker and weaker. I couldn't support out weight anymore. I held onto her tight. She shouted, "Mobilicorpus!" She levitated it us back to the ledge were dangling off of five seconds ago. She turned around and left.

I chased after her and swore I would do so for as long as I needed to. But just our luck, Malfoy was standing in her way. "Watch it!" He said angrily until realizing who he was shouting at. She began sobbing again, like a child, and ran away… Again. We both ran after her. Until of course, she ran into _that_ bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was inside. Knowing her, Moaning Myrtle wasn't going to harm Lin. Malfoy and I walked in.

She was on the ground crying her eyes out. I walked over and hugged her, but she struggled. She was so difficult sometimes. "You two should leave, find her sister. Ali—I mean A.J. should know what to do." Hold on. Was she about to say Alice? Whose that?

But, we did as she asked and found A.J. She went running to the bathroom with us. She knelt down beside her and that's when everything spilled forth. From Draco's love for Lin to their plan.

"It was horrid, we know. But… There's no way… You two are going to forgive us.. Huh?" She looked at the ground.

LIN'S POV

"No! No, there isn't!" I grabbed Harry's hand and left. My now long straight black hair whipping past us as we ran to anywhere but here. I only had Harry. He wasn't going to hurt me, was he? No, he's the hero for me.

"Let's go somewhere, tonight." He stated simply.

"Damn it! Get back here Potter!" Dra—I mean Malfoy shouted. That's when everything was a blur.

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. He aimed and fired. Did it miss, where—

"AHHH!" I screamed. I fell to the floor in searing pain. It felt like my arms were on fire, my lungs had stopped working, my legs placed under the greatest gravity, and my head was being trampled on by fifty horses. I writhed for Merlin knows how long. It was too much to bear. I just had to ask for it, huh?

I woke up in a white room. I even had a gown on. "Where am I? What am I… Here for?" I questioned out loud.

Out of no-where, a handsome young boy came striding up to me and said, "Mom, are you okay? Dad's been worrying over you for months now!" I was shocked, did he just call me "mom"? And who was "daddy"? "Here I'll take you to him!" stated the boy softly.

The boy had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. So, it was hard to tell whose kid he was. Of course, mine, but… That's when I saw him. There was Draco sitting with a girl who was the spitting image of her dad.

I wanted nothing more than to run away, but it was like someone had glued me there.

I panicked and sat up straight. I pinched myself. No, this was not a dream, I could feel things. That's when I heard chuckling. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed. I shrank in fear and curled to the other edge. He saw me and tried to reach for me with softened eyes. I moved closer with caution, "It was an accident, right?" I asked.

"Of course, I would never, ever do that you on purpose." He shed one tear but quickly covered up. I hugged him, he must've been in so much pain.

"Wait, how long… Have I been out?" I asked scared. Finally taking into account my even longer hair and longer legs.

"Would you kill me if I said… Almost half a year?"

THIS. BOY. IS. GOING. TO. DIE. NOW.

That's when I heard Harry and A.J. arguing as they walked in but quickly stopped as they saw me awake and glaring at Draco. "I. DON'T. LIKE. THAT." A.J. stated with venom. Of course, Draco still had to stay away.

"No, he is staying right here." I countered with an equal amount of venom. Both boys took several steps backwards. Sibling fights could be the worst between me and my sister. "You always have to control me, huh? Well, you may look like mom and dad! But you are certainly NOT them!" I screamed finally taking out all my frustrations. I got up and left. That "sister" had definitely crossed the line and on top of that was that she had forced Draco into breaking my life into bits and pieces.

"Slow down, Lin!" for the first time in months I heard his voice. It sounded like bells to my ears. I slowly did as I was told. "I know you are angry, but calm down. Sometimes, people need to be forgiving." He said in an awkward tone that made me suspicious. Why would he say that?

"Why?" I asked.

"I… I don't love you, anymore."

That's all it took, my heart. My soul. Taken.

I… Shattered…

A/N: DRAMA!


	4. Chapter 4

**LIN'S POV**

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking. I knew someday, that my dreams would take off. But, this isn't what I meant by "take off".

"Look, Lin. Please, don't cry! We can still be friends." Oh. My. God. Harry Potter just gave me the "friendship card". And right after I wake up from a coma to start anew!

"Yeah, I hope we can." I said while hiding behind my fake smile and soft eyes. Lying had never been so important to me. I always thought it was a curse that I could wield a lie so effortlessly.

I walked away smiling at him. I turned and slowly, that smile turned into a look of depression and sadness. I had been used. Nothing more than a mere emotional toy to him, I was basically nothing now. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them. I walked up to my room.

**DRACO'S POV**

I was quite scared that Lin didn't come down for any meals. She wasn't in classes anymore and the nurse I talked to said she hadn't been in there. Where did she go?

I ran my fingers through my platinum blonde hair. Why is she so diffi—

"Draco?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a sweet relishing voice. It was hers—it had to be. But, as I turn I find it to be A.J. looking scared and paler than me. Oh great Merlin's beard, what had gone wrong now?

"Yes what is it, A.J?" I was not in the mood to hear about her love life with Harry. Since Lin had fallen into her coma, A.J. picked up what pieces her sister left. Harry had loved her ever since and refused to even talk about Lin. And since she was gone, A.J. resorted to telling me all about it.

"Spill it, Malfoy! Where is my sister and what have you done to her?" In an instant, her wand was pointed at my chest. I moved my hand for my wand when suddenly she cried, "Expelliarmus! I. Don't. Like That, Malfoy." My wand was removed from me at once.

"I don't know where she is. In fact, I haven't seen her in days!" I pleaded hoping she wouldn't make my face explode. I very much like my face. I also like it attached to my body.

She stepped back and sighed. Something unreadable crossed her features and without warning, she started sobbing. I wanted to tell her that everything was okay and that we would find Lin, but she pointed her wand at me. I am now of no use to her.

I placed my hand on my eyes and rubbed the now sore area. "Let's go find her," I muttered. Her face became brighter than the brightest "Lumos" spell in the world. We walked down the hall and heard shuffling. Of course, there was always something crawling around here. Also, without warning, we ran into Professor Snape. And Great Merlin's Beard did he look pissed when he saw us not in class. "Ms. Gravira, Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing outside of your appropriate classrooms?" He asked calmly.

"Should we tell him?" A.J. whispered. I nodded, it is not bright to pick a fight with this man.

"Professor Snape, we were just concered about Ms. Gravira's twin, Lin. I assure you know her?" I asked professionally, as if to do business. Then again, I was always wearing that mask when Snape was near.

"Why yes. She is an interesting girl. In fact, she was talking to Ms. Parkinson a few minutes ago. I don't know what happened, but I believe one of the girls was crying on the ground." We didn't need to hear anything else to send us running down the corridor. We ran past the old broom closet she and Potter were hiding in. I swear I heard something. Then, I recognized the voice—It was Lin!

"She's in there. I know it." We open the door to reveal what will most likely be the story of the year. Lin was beaten and tied. She lay on the cold floor. How much abuse can this girl take?

She looked up at A.J. and me and quickly tried to get away. I tried to help her up, but she refused to be touched. What happened?

* * *

**A.N: I know. I know it's short but I'm having writer's block as well as artist's block!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LIN'S POV**

* * *

All of my body ached. The intense pain crawling through my skin would not die out. "Lin! What in the bloody name of hell happened here?" A.J. screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. This girl, my lovely sister, just had to make everything around me feel like crap… Harry, the boy in which I now hate, helped untie me. I couldn't help but feel helpless.

"Pug-face ambushed me and said in a sickly sweet voice, 'You want your suffering to end? Well, that can be arranged.' And that's when two tough looking guys beat me up and left me in here – tied." I said and spat at my sister. She could do nothing more than to be the crazy, proud sister I know she is and look at me with disgust.

"You should have do –" She began

"WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE AGAINST TWO GIGANTIC BRUTES WHO LOOKED LIKE THEY COULD SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF MERLIN?" I shouted back. I have never raised my voice at my sister more than once a year… I just broke that tradition. I stood up and left for my room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"She looks pissed.. What did you do, A.J.?" one of the followers in A.J.'s posse asked. Ever since the twin found the other in the closet, Lin had been doing her best to avoid the latter. Also, as a sign of defiance, Lin dyed her bangs and ends of her hair – green. And not just any green – the same shade as Harry's eyes.

In the Gravira family, it is customary to dye certain parts of your hair to show different meanings. Dyeing your hair the color of another's eyes meant that you loved them and relatives should stay away.

"I hurt her, very bad" A.J. responded in a tone in which most would find surprising. For A.J., not matter how bad the situation was, always sounded like she could kick your butt.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and two pairs of green eyes caught her sky blue orbs. A.J., having seen Lin's "hair-style", felt a twang of guilt. "Harry, let go." She commanded softly, forgetting the looks and stares of her friends.

"But, why?" he asked innocently. "Oh, Harry, if only you knew!" She thought.

* * *

**MORE WRITER'S BLOCK! (or the fact that I'm working on a commission… for my best friend)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I am displeased by the fact that I have lost interest in this story… I will post two other chapters after this. I hope I didn't disappoint my readers. Especially my best friend Maggs. She is my best friend and biggest supporter. If you can, read my other story. Two of the stories on my account are not by me. In fact, they are my cousin's.

For the next two weeks I will be working on my Kingdom Hearts SYOC. And the other story, Isles of Fate. Please read and submit OC's!


End file.
